Thunderstorms
by Veronique Inkblot
Summary: As [Name] and Levi were sleeping soundly, for which they hadn't done in a while, a rather obnoxious thunderstorm decides to kick in. It disturbs their rest, as well as their baby, Yvette's, rest. Looks like one of you will have to get up and comfort her. {My first One-Shot/published story. Reviews welcomed and much appreciated. Thank you. Levi x Reader. Working on my summaries.}


Author's note: Omigawd, writing this was so~ much fun! Kawaii~! X3

Thunderstorms

Crackle!

BA-DOOM!

Whoosh!

Pitter-patter-patter-pitter!

The familiar sounds of a very obnoxious thunderstorm filled the house of [Name] and Levi's, accompanied by the wails of their 8-month-old daughter, Yvette, whose bedroom was just down the hall.

Oh gawd, why? Yvette, please just fall back to asleep magically, [Name] pleaded in her head, and the wails seemed to stop. She sighed inwardly in gratitude and nuzzled her back more into the firm, comforting embrace of her husband, Levi tightening his grip in response. All seemed calm… until…

CRACK-a-LACK-a-DOOM!

It seemed like nature just enjoyed trolling [Name]. More ear-splitting wails were heard from Yvette's room. Levi's hot breath on [Name]'s neck came out in a long, frustrated huff. She groaned.

"I'll go…" she mumbled.

"No, I'll get it… I mean her." Levi sighed in tiredness and annoyance.

[Name] wanted to giggle but she was just so damn tired! "No, no… I'm already fully awake." She sat up, careful not to bump her husband's sleepy head, the covers sliding down. Levi rolled over with a low groan, at the lack of warmth—even though it was pretty hot, considering it was the summertime—and fatigue.

Slipping into her slippers, [Name] trudged drowsily over to her noisy child's room. She didn't bother putting on her robe; her tank-top was fine. She shot a glance at the clock. Despite it being dark, she could somehow make out the time: 2:45 A.M.

It hadn't even been two full hours since she had put Yvette to bed before, let alone get sufficient rest! She and Levi had been up late filing out some papers about venturing outside the walls to go here and do this, that, and the other; the threat-formerly known as the Titans-had finally been eliminated.

She knew that people were just excited—like Hanji—but some papers requested some of the silliest things—like Hanji—to be checked out. Once, [Name] had to read one permission slip over and over again before she burst out into laughter, earning a scolding look from Levi for breaking the comfortable silence.

But one thing that can't be eliminated like the Titans is Nature and its beautifully annoying ways.

Opening the door slowly, it creaked noisily. Gonna have to get that fixed, [Name] thought. But the wails had instantly been reduced to whimpers. "Yes, Momma's here, my Chickie." She whispered soothingly. The tired [hair color] haired woman picked up her child, and cradled her close to her chest. Settling down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, she whispered calming words in Levi's native tongue.

"Il n'y a rien à craindre, mon Chickie (There is nothing to fear, my Chickie)." she rocked slowly back and forth, brushing some jet black strands from Yvette's pudgy face. Her eyes were already closed and her breathing was becoming deeper and even. Her face looked so peaceful. Truly precious, she was!

[Name]'s [eye color] eyes looked out the glass window. The rain had slowed a great deal, only a mist remaining. The boisterous sounds had also receded, moving East, [Name] noted after hearing only a low rumble in that direction.

She craned her neck back, the base of her head lying against crown of the chair. Her eyelids were drooping and sleep was weighing heavily on her mind and body. Maybe just a few minutes, and then I'll place Yvette in her crib again… Yeah. And on that note, she officially accepted sleep as her best and eternal friend.

Levi awoke relatively early that morning. He moved his arm around the bed aimlessly, feeling for his wife. But instead of feeling warm, smooth, soft skin, he felt the cold rumpled sheets.

Sitting up, he looked around, slowly scanning the room. Then he remembered: Yvette. Crying. Thunderstorm. [Name] went to go comfort her. But why hadn't she returned?

Sighing, he rose from the bed. The black haired male waltzed to Yvette's room, only to stop momentarily when he heard a ghastly sound:

Snnnnnaaafffgggh…

"The hell…?" he muttered before opening the door, revealing a sleeping [Name] in the rocking chair, her arms in a cradled position—though nothing in them—and an interested Yvette staring at her mother in a sitting position at her feet. [Name]'s neck seemed to rest on the crown of the chair awkwardly, her mouth wide open, and a little drool slipping down from the corners of her lips. It was then Levi realized that the strange sound had been coming from his [hair color] haired wife.

Snnnnnaaafffgggh…

Yvette giggled gleefully. Using a fat fist, she hit [Name]'s shin, with a high-pitched "Momma!" [Name] snored again.

Levi walked over and flicked at [Name]'s forehead repetitively. "Oi. Wake up, woman,"

She jolted and her [eye color] eyes flew open. Lifting her head up slowly, her neck cracking along the way, she mumbled. "Bon Matin (Good Morning),"

"Idiot. You fell asleep in here. And in a rocking chair for that matter," he chided as she rubbed her eyes. "By the way you were snoring quite loudly,"-he pointed to her mouth-"and you're drooling,"

"W-wha…?" she quickly wiped her mouth and blushed. Then realization dawned upon her:

Where's the baby?

"Oh my gawd, where's Yvette? Did I drop her in my sleep?! Oh goodness! I'm a baby dropper!" [Name] panicked, looking far and wide for the child.

Levi sighed at her silliness, but a miniscule smile twitched at his lips. He picked up his daughter. "She's right here. She probably just crawled out of your arms when you were sleeping," he informed, deadpan.

"Goo." Yvette seemed to affirm.

[Name] smiled lovingly as Levi cradled his daughter to his chest. Although his face looked uncaring, she could see love flash in his steely blue eyes as he gazed down at Yvette. The way Yvette looked curiously looked up at her father, and touched his face with a pudgy hand and then smile made [Name]'s heart melt in a puddle of pure bliss!

Standing, she placed her hands to her face and squealed girlishly. "You guys are so adorable~!" She twirled out of the room, her hair in a messy braid flying with her. "I'm gonna make pancakes for breakfast today~!"

As Levi glanced at his black haired daughter, the look her wide and innocent steel blue eyes gave him seemed to say the same thing he was thinking:

What a crazy woman.


End file.
